Alternatives
by Passivity
Summary: Unfortunately for Cagalli, there are more ways than one to celebrate Valentine's Day.


_**A/N:**__A short and stupid little thing that I came up with for Valentine's day. I didn't really plan on making anything as Valentine's Day isn't exactly a day of the year that I care about… But I felt rather guilty that a different fandom got the Christmas fic and that I didn't write anything for New Year… So I made this just to make it up to my OTP a little._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alternatives<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>~00~<em>

_~0~_

"No Athrun! Absolutely not!" Try as she might to protest, Cagalli can only do so much when being pulled along by the elbow by her unbelievably dashing, yet incredibly annoying, husband through the halls outside of her office.

The documents in her hands do nothing to help her escape her captor's grip. So she struggles more to the point that the soles of her shoes begin to dig deeper into the carpeted floor and the papers in her hands crumple because of how forceful her hands were beginning to hold them. "Athrun!"

Suddenly her feet were still and she finally found herself able to stand still without being dragged across the carpet. Athrun turns to look at her, to the paper in her hands, then to her again with lips pursed tight. His brows furrowed showing her just how unhappy he is knowing that he couldn't even take her somewhere without her trying to cling onto anything that resembled work. "It's just for this day, Cagalli…" Said Athrun as he continued to coach her to come join him in whatever it was that he had planned for the day.

"ORB's not going to fall into ruin just because their head of state decided to spend Valentine's Day away from the Parliament building with her husband." Without even meaning anything particularly inappropriate, Athrun finds a very sharp glare being directed his way. Cagalli was giving him a look, one that shot what felt like sharp blades of annoyance and disbelief at his very soul.

He shakes the daggered glare off with cough and adds: "Doing completely appropriate things that don't need to be taken behind closed doors."

And when the glare doesn't disappear… "Cagalli. That is not the reason why I want to keep you out of your office. It's a holiday for lovers for pity's sake."

And when her glare changed into a different look, one that screamed so many things that Athrun did not like being rolled into one, he just knew that Cagalli would never let him live this down. "Oh. Oh hell no! Tell me you're kidding me Athrun!" She looked shocked, offended and betrayed, a combination that would have been hilarious if it were anyone else and not Cagalli.

She was giving him that look. The one he didn't have a single response for. The menacing feeling that Cagalli had was slowly bubbling to the surface the more he kept his mouth shut.

So he just shakes his head as if to say that, "no" he was not joking.

And she snaps.

"So you dragged me out of my office, toppled a neatly stacked mountain of documents, and practically embarrassed me in front of my too-sheepish-to-even-react secretary just to celebrate **that** horribly overrated holiday!" Cagalli questioned in a near yell as she doubled her efforts to pull herself free from his grasp to no avail. Despite Athrun's hold on her elbow being no gentler than his usual holds preceding a very passionate necking in the office or just about any other secluded place they could find, it was still difficult for Cagalli to shake free from his hold.

And the most humiliating part? Athrun wasn't even trying to hold her in place! That just infuriated her even more. "I am not going to revert into one of those starry-eyed, love struck women who can't help but cling onto their boyfriends' arm like caffeine poisoned limpets just because some stupid date's been inducted as a day for such!"

"… Cagalli."

"I'm not going to fall prey to that blasted holiday, Athrun!"

"I know, but-."

"The answer is still no! Of all the things to suggest-!"

The halls were quiet, completely empty save for the two of them. That fact didn't really do anything to pacify the feeling of embarrassment and reject that Athrun was experiencing at that very moment. Cagalli kept asking him the dreadful questions of why he would have her celebrate something like **that** when he knew damn well just how she hated the idea of having to follow the trend just because of a date. Yes they were married for almost two year already, but it didn't mean that they would have to resort to doing the same thing as everyone else on Valentine's Day. That there was no need for them to go out and spend a lovely evening together with each other when they can damn well do that on any other day.

The noise, her nagging slowly drowns out though and his eyes begin to linger on her face, the way her mouth moved.

Her lips.

"…" Athrun was completely deaf to her now. He could barely hear her and could not give her a response because of that.

Except for one.

"And don't eve-nmmf!"

His lips are on hers and suddenly she is what's between him and an open window. The documents in her hands are ripped apart out of shock and kiss muddles her mind too much for her to even make a mental note to have him fix them later.

Cagalli wasn't even given enough time to savor the feel of Athrun's lips against her because he pulls away and he… He has just about the sultriest smirk on his face and it was enough to make her knees a little weak and put a little color on her cheeks.

"S-stop smirking you ass!" Cagalli stammers and halfheartedly hits him with the crumpled remains of the documents she was supposed sign earlier that day before his interruption.

"Will you stop accusing me if I do?"

"Accuse you of what-!" Things were happening much faster than Cagalli would like and she wonders just how did her vision switched from Athrun's face to the inverted small of his back and why she was feeling an ungodly amount of pressure on her abdomen and posterior. "Oh god, put me down you great ox!"

"You were accusing me of wanting to take you out just because it was Valentine's Day. And, frankly, that accusation is waaaaay off." There is a shift in movement and she feels Athrun walking towards somewhere in a pace too leisurely to be out of anger or anything similar.

"What?"

"I just want to spend a little more time with you, Valentine's Day or not. The Valentine's Day thing was a good excuse to keep Kisaka and everyone else off of my back when I do take you out of your office. You've been busy and I wanted to change that a little. A short drive somewhere, a little dinner and maybe some happy time in the bedroom. But," She heard a click and the eerie whine of a door with incredibly old and dry hinges being opened slowly.

Cagalli panics but her attempts to push her body off of his shoulder were unsuccessful as the shadows of a room that she hadn't noticed earlier during their petty little argument began to engulf her. "W-wait..!"

"Since you seem like you don't want to go out or go anywhere that isn't this building, then I guess that this is another very much welcomed alternative to what I originally had planned."

_End_


End file.
